1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been conventionally developed display devices including a lighting device (front light) that irradiates a display panel including reflective display elements with light emitted from a dedicated light source.
Reflective display devices also reflect light, such as light around them, other than the light emitted from the dedicated light source. In other words, the brightness of the reflective display devices in display output is affected by the light other than the light emitted from the dedicated light source. When the intensity of light (e.g., external light) other than the light emitted from the dedicated light source is low or when a user determines that extra light is required, the conventional reflective display devices use the light from the dedicated light source to perform display. The conventional reflective display devices, however, may possibly perform the display output with too much brightness depending on the intensity of light other than the light emitted from the dedicated light source. Furthermore, because the conventional reflective display devices keep the output of light from the dedicated light source constant based on the intensity of external light, the amount of electric power is determined based on the external light intensity.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that can perform display output with brightness based on the intensity of light (e.g., external light) other than light from a dedicated light source and can suppress output from the light source depending on image data when the dedicated light source is required.